<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Daichi is Dating a Mystery Man by Adaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970433">The One Where Daichi is Dating a Mystery Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven'>Adaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One Where.... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All he wants is some peace and quiet, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Daichi likes keeping his team in the dark, Exasperated Daichi, I live for the Captains all being friends, Injured Daichi, M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rare Pairings, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, That way he can shock them into a brief silence, Ushijima is worried about his boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The identity of Sawamura Daichi’s significant other is currently the most talked-about mystery of the Karasuno High School volleyball team, much to the distress of the Captain in question. But what is the team supposed to do when Daichi won't tell them who the mystery man is? Especially after no one comes to comfort Dadchi when he gets injured. If that's the kind of person mystery man is, well, then the Karasuno Volleyball team will just have to fight him on the spot. As soon as they figure out who it is, of course. They'll get back to you on that.</p><p>Featuring: some poor attempts at figuring out one Sawamura Daichi's love life while the Captain Squad group chat has fun messing with their two resident love birds.</p><p>Interconnected with the two other works in the series, but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One Where.... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Daichi is Dating a Mystery Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello pals!</p><p>I may or may not have written this in a stroke of creative something (I'm not going to call it genius) last night at 1 am. I scrolled through the entirety of the Ushijima/Daichi pairing tag and realized there was nothing about sweet Ushi-man seeing Daichi's injury. Somehow that turned into whatever this is. I'd love to say that this is hilarious, cause I think it is, but then again I relate to Ushijima on many levels, our taste in humor included.</p><p>I would like to shout out one Kono_Rohan_Da for their incredible fic One More. I highly recommend it, its the fic that got me on this train to nowhere that is Ushijima/Daichi. Also, you should check out all the stuff they've written. Its super good!</p><p>As always I would love to hear what ya'll think of this. I'm honestly not sure how good it is so any thoughts are greatly appreciated! Hope ya'll have a great day!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The identity of Sawamura Daichi’s significant other is the currently most talked about mystery of the Karasuno High School volleyball team, much to the distress of the Captain in question.</p><p>He hadn’t intended on telling them about his boyfriend in the first place. At least not until the Spring Tournament was over. While his boyfriend was more than fine with his own team knowing Daichi’s identity, even going so far as to invite him to dinner with his friends, Daichi knew the migraine that would come once his team found out. It wasn’t something he wanted to deal with alongside practice. He planned out what he’d tell them when he finally introduced Toshi to his team. The hilarious looks on his team’s face if they ended up playing his boyfriend during the tournament (which they would, he had faith in both their teams).</p><p>Of course, Nishinoya and Tanaka had to throw a wrench in his carefully laid plans. It was his fault really. Daichi knew better than to leave his phone out in the club room. The soft <em> ding </em> of a new text message should have tipped him off but instead, Daichi simply continued pulling on his jacket, unaware of the mayhem brewing behind him. </p><p>“Daichi! You have a date?” Nishinoya shouted, jumping up and down, phone waving wildly above his head. Six pairs of eyes snapped toward him and Daichi could only sigh. At least the other second and third years had gone ahead. He could wrangle the first years and two trouble makers. </p><p>“I didn’t know you’d be interested in my love life,” he kneeled next to his volleyball bag, packing it with excessive care. Twin squawks of disbelief were his reply, one getting roughly cut off by a yelp, Kageyama yelling at Hinata for stepping on his bag.</p><p>“Is it that cute girl you were talking to in the hallway yesterday?” Tanaka elbowed Daichi and wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He said, standing up and slinging his bag over one shoulder, shrugging. </p><p>“Please! I want to know! Is it Suga?” Hinata asked. Daichi choked, the room growing quiet at the question. They all knew their captain and former setter were close but were they that close?</p><p>“No, it’s not Suga. The two of us are just friends,” Daichi waved his hands, hoping to dispel that idea quickly. He didn’t want to deal with that misunderstanding if it wasn’t nipped quickly.</p><p>“Then who is it?” </p><p>“Yeah! Who’s good enough for our Captain?” Nishinoya and Tanaka were bent over his phone, trying to swipe on the message. With a swiftness born of having to deal with their disastrous selves daily, Daichi swiped the phone away from them and placed it in his jacket.</p><p>“No one you’d know, he goes to a different school. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to get to, so lock up when you’re done.” Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata looked ready to argue but a stern look (his Dad look, Suga once told him) made them move back so he could leave. The door closed behind him and he could already hear the excited shouting coming from inside. Taking a deep breath of the crisp fall air, Daichi made his way down the stairs. He pulled out his phone and silenced the excessive dinging coming from the surge of texts to the team group chat and swiped open the one that’d caused him all this mess in the first place. </p><p>
  <b>[Toshi:] Are you still available for our date tonight?</b>
</p><p>Daichi smiled, flicking open the keyboard.</p><p>
  <b>[Daichi:] I’m looking forward to it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Toshi:] :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Toshi:] I learned about emoji’s today. I believe this is the appropriate use for them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Daichi:] You are doing great :D Show me more during dinner!</b>
</p><p>Daichi slid his phone closed and placed it back in his pocket, ignoring the fifteen new messages from the team chat. He’d figure out a way to deal with them tomorrow, for now, he was just going to enjoy his date.</p>
<hr/><p>The revelation that Daichi had a boyfriend was only the beginning of the Karasuno team’s troubles. Because Daichi had no intention of telling them who he was dating.</p><p>
  <em> They play volleyball for a different school. I don’t want it to be awkward if we play against him during the Spring Qualifiers. </em>
</p><p>It was a solid enough reason, Daichi thought, but his teammates did not agree. A separate group chat was made, one containing the entire team, minus Daichi, as a way to discuss the troubling mystery. If they couldn’t know who their captain was dating, then how could they know if the guy was good enough? Sure Daichi seemed happy whenever he got a text from or said he was going out with the mystery man, but Nishinoya and Tanaka saw the lackluster nature many of the texts possessed. Who talked to the person they were dating in such a formal manner? </p><p>So they hunted for clues, small scraps of information Daichi would let slip, to give them some clue of the mystery man’s identity. And...they came up with nothing. Well, not nothing. They had a decent length list of who it was not.</p><p>Naturally, it wasn’t anyone on the Karasuno team. Though they thoroughly questioned every member on the off chance someone was lying. </p><p>It was not the Nekoma or Fukurodani Captains. This was the reigning theory for the entirety of training camp. The three captains had an air of easy familiarity surrounding them despite two of the three supposedly never meeting before. The frequent jokes and quips passed between the three, many consisting of commenting on Daichi’s thighs, made them both top contenders. It was only after Hinata asked Bokuto and Kuroo during block training on the last night, the pair breaking down into a wild fit of hyena-like laughter, that they were officially put on the no-list.</p><p>Nor was it Oikawa, the Captain of Seijoh. This entry caused a fair amount of debate given several members’ (see: Kageyama) refusal to believe it was even a possibility versus the highly flirtatious way Oikawa frequently commented on Daichi’s thighs during their latest practice match. The fact that Daichi took the commentary without blinking, merely added evidence to both sides of the argument. It was only when Daichi specifically shot down the theory, that they put Oikawa on the list.</p><p>Daichi laughed and sipped at his milkshake while he texted the captain’s group chat about the fierce argument that’d broken out on the bus ride home, Toshi chuckling from across the booth as he read the story on his own phone. </p>
<hr/><p>In the end, Daichi agreed to tell his team his boyfriend’s identity on one condition. They had to beat his team. No, he wouldn’t tell them which team his boyfriend was on. Yes, if either of them ended up losing before they could go against each other he’d tell them so they could cheer him on. No, he would not take constructive criticism, Suga.</p>
<hr/><p>When Daichi was injured during their match against Wakutani, the team was understandably worried. Even after Daichi came back, praising them all for a job well done, Tanaka couldn't stop apologizing. Hinata and Nishinoya hung off his shoulders while Asahi and Suga hovered over him. And it wasn't just because he was injured, though the huge bruise on his face made sure they never forgot that, but because of a distinct lack of a certain someone.</p><p>It was one thing to not want to distract your teams with a relationship when they might play against each other. But it was another thing entirely to not come and check on your boyfriend after he was injured. The crows made it well known where they were located, shouts spilling out of their warm-up gym, black mass of jackets swarming the stands. And it was a well-known fact that the Captain of the Crows was always at the center of the storm, the sole piece of calm in the hurricane. If someone wanted to find Daichi and make sure he was alright, they could have easily done so. The fact that no mystery man showed up...well, the team would just have to shower their captain with affection in his place. It wouldn’t do for their captain to get upset because his boyfriend didn’t care.</p><p>When they learned who the mystery man was, he'd have to get through them before he could ask Daichi's for forgiveness for such a careless blunder.</p>
<hr/><p>Beating Seijoh wasn't something Daichi actually expected to happen. Oh sure, he'd hoped for it and worked to make it happen, but standing on the court as the whistle blew signaling their victory filled him with a joy he couldn't explain. They would play volleyball again tomorrow, against Shiratorizawa, and if they won…</p><p>It'd been his dream since coming to Karasuno to go to Nationals and now they were so close. Yet he knew the game tomorrow would be harder than any other they'd played. Excitement coursed through his veins, a wide grin on his face as he listened to the whoops and cheers of his teammates die down as they all fell asleep. </p><p>His phone dinged and he dragged it out, checking to make sure Suga was fully asleep on his shoulder before he opened the text.</p><p>
  <b>[Toshi:] I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. I've greatly missed spending time with you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Daichi:] We saw each other three days ago.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Toshi:] It has been a long three days, even with all the volleyball matches. Satori said I was a "hopeless romantic" when I told him this but I didn't understand. I thought I planned at least a few traditionally romantic dates so I shouldn't be hopeless. He laughed at me when I asked him about it. Please explain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Daichi:] You are a hopeless romantic if you already miss me so much. But I've really missed you too, so we can be romantics together. You plan amazing dates and I can't wait to go on one after my team defeats yours.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Daichi:] I'm going to sleep now, I'll see you across the net tomorrow ;)</b>
</p><p>Daichi closed his phone and put it away, leaning the uninjured side of his face on top of Suga's head. Idly, he wondered if he should have told Toshi about his injury. But exhaustion claimed him before he could go any further with the idea. Everyone was too tired to question him about said mystery man's identity.</p>
<hr/><p>They'd...they'd won.</p><p>Tears welled up in Daichi's eyes as he hugged Suga and Asahi, their kouhais shouting in the background. They were going to Nationals. His team finally made it back to Tokyo. </p><p>Ushijima's face was dark and stormy when they shook hands after the match, a spot of rain on Daichi's otherwise perfect day. But they didn't have time to talk, they had to line up and say thank you to their supporters and talk to their coach and…</p><p>"Thank you for your support!" Daichi led the shout, bowing deeply to their cheer group. He rose and began leading his team back to Ukai when the sight of Ushijima striding purposefully toward them made him pause. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata readied themselves to pounce, Ennoshita appearing behind them to hold them back. The rest of the team stepped just a little closer to Daichi, the sole recipient of Ushijima's fierce stare. </p><p>Shiratoizawa's team watched their Captain approach the leader of their victorious opponents. Tendou waved before he was blocked out by Ushijima stopping right in front of Daichi, filling his entire field of view. His hand came up to lightly grip Daichi's jaw, moving his head so he could clearly see the large bruise. Daichi batted his hand away, smiling softly at the concern etched into his stern expression.</p><p>"What happened," Ushijima said, his voice betraying no emotions to those around them. But Daichi knew that subtle note of anger, of the deep-rooted protectiveness his boyfriend possessed. Even so, he saw how Ushijima's eyes softened ever so slightly now that they were seeing each other in person once more.</p><p>"It was nothing, my fault really. I ran into Tanaka and had to sit part of a game out. I'm fine, Toshi."</p><p>"Did you get it checked out? Collisions can cause concussions so you cannot be too careful. I can ask-"</p><p>"Wait...Toshi? The Toshi?" Suga cut him off, staring at the Shiratorizawa Captain and Ace, flabbergasted. Ushijima blinked at the setter as if just noticing he was there, less than six inches from Daichi's shoulder.</p><p>"That is what some people call me. You are Sugawara, right?" He looked back at Daichi for confirmation. Smile widening at the silence the revelation caused, Daichi turned to face his team, waiting for the dam to break. And break it did.</p><p>"Wait you're Toshi?!?"</p><p>"Dad is dating Ushiwaka!!"</p><p>"You're dating him???"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us!?"</p><p>"How???"</p><p>Shouts of confusion rang through the stadium, the brief silence brutally dashed against the rock known as his team. Looking up at the mildly shocked face of his boyfriend, Daichi just grinned and shook his head.</p><p>"I do not understand how you deal with these people," Ushijima said. Daichi chuckled.</p><p>"Then go back to your normal team." He lightly shoved the taller man toward his team. Ushijima lightly grabbed his chin in one hand, his other lacing between Daichi's fingers.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course. I'm going to Nationals after all, and I have a hot date tomorrow." </p><p>"A hot date? Who… oh," Ushijima paused, a faint dusting of red covering his cheeks, his lips twisting up into a smile. He leaned down and gently kissed Daichi's bruised cheek and then spun around and walked to his team without looking back.</p><p>"That was disgusting," Tsukishima said, breaking the silence Daichi didn’t realize had fallen over his team once again. Mutters swirled around them with Ushijima's departure.</p><p>"Isn't he scary?"</p><p>"He seems mean…"</p><p>"You all sound like you don't want pork buns tonight," Daichi said glaring at the ones who talked poorly about his boyfriend.</p><p>"I think Ushiwaka is super cool with his Bams! and then Dadchi receives them like Whoosh! so they are equally cool!!" Hinata said, eyes brightening and he jumped up and down some newfound reserve of energy appearing out of nowhere. The threat of no pork buns bought by their Captain had everyone changing their tune and, with great effort, Daichi slowly corralled them all toward Ukai, who'd watched the whole thing with no small amount of shock and amusement.</p><p>Suga and Asahi gave him looks as he hung back from the crowd, telling him the conversation wasn't over. Extensive questioning was a fact of every relationship reveal scenario Daichi had come up with. But for now, he hung back, breathing in the sweet air of victory and very much looking forward to his hot date. Everything would work out just fine.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>[Pretty-kawa:] How’s that tooth you lost Dadchi?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Puroo:] Daichi lost a tooth?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Boku-bro:] What how?!??!?!!?!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Boku-bro:] Are you ok Dadchi?????</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Ushi-man:] He said he was fine. Why did he not tell me he lost a tooth?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Pretty-kawa:] Oops, sorry Deadchi ;P</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Incoming phone call from: Toshi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, everything was going to be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>